<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaoru's Little Kittens by Martinchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407945">Kaoru's Little Kittens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan'>Martinchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brave Kaoru, Comfort, Double Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kaoru Seta is very gay, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Smiles Are Important, So are all the other girls really, Teasing, movie date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seta Kaoru, the prince of Haneoka, a girl who loves everyone and is loved by everyone. In this series of one-shots we see Kaoru's romantic escapades with everyone of her little kittens (aka every girl in sight), and we see how every girl, whether publicly or privately, whether they know it or not, are really all in love with Seta Kaoru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru, Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Other(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Toyama Kasumi, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kaoru's Juliet (Kaoru X Kasumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaoru has invited Kasumi to join her in a one-on-one acting lesson, but Kaoru has other plans in store for the excitable, star-bangled singer beyond a few pointers while they share the stage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls of Haneoka Girls’ High School had grown quiet; with classes having finished a couple hours ago, even the members of the various clubs had mostly dispersed, leaving few occupants left to roam around. Seta Kaoru was one such occupant, having already spent the usual amount of time giving attention to all her little kittens, she made her way through the halls towards the theatre clubs’ room leading someone she considered a very special guest.</p><p>Toyama Kasumi had spent very little time in Haneoka before, only briefly popping in during special events such as the summer festival to visit her sister and friends, so she was naturally very excited to get this opportunity. There were stars in her eyes as she ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at the fairly standard school rooms and equipment Kaoru pointed out along their journey.</p><p>Finally arriving at the club room, Kaoru slid the door open and peeked inside. Confirming that there were no members still inside, she entered the room with a dramatic flair and gestured for Kasumi to follow.</p><p>Kasumi happily skipped inside; she began scanning the room, finding a small practice stage, several scripts left lying around, and all manner of technical equipment she had no idea what their function could be. Kasumi made a note to ask Maya about it all later and turned to face Kaoru, the site she was meant with surprised her a little. Kaoru was leaning against a window having already pulled the blinds open to allow light to flood into the room; it was a fairly ordinary pose by itself, but the way light shone in, backlighting Kaoru and the piercing gaze Kaoru was sending back at her sent a shiver down Kasumi’s spine.</p><p>The sudden increase in the rhythmic bounding in Kasumi’s chest made her feel unable to speak; she simply stared in awe at Kaoru’s visage.</p><p>“Has something caught your eye, little kitten?” A smirk crept up Kaoru’s face</p><p>“I don’t know, I just had this strange feeling,” Kasumi scratched her head. “It was a heart-pounding feeling, but also felt more special and different from the usual ones.”</p><p>Kaoru chuckled, “Yes, I tend to have that effect on my little kittens. Oh, this sinful beauty of mine…” She posed dramatically; Kasumi thought she looked even cooler now.</p><p>“So… what was you wanted me for exactly, Kaoru-san?” A sparkle appeared in Kasumi excited eyes, “You said you thought <strong>I</strong> could be an actress?”</p><p>“Indeed, Kasumi-chan,” Kaoru placed a finger across her chin to appear poised as made her way towards the younger girl, “I’ve been watching you for some time, little kitten, and I believe within you lies the heart of a true thespian, just waiting to be summoned to the surface!”</p><p>Kasumi looked off to the side in contemplation, “Hmmm, I don’t know, Kaoru-san, I feel like it’s already pretty on the surface that I’m a lesbian.”</p><p>“T-Thespian, Kasumi-chan! I said thespian,” Kaoru looked a little embarrassed, she turned to the side and muttered into her hand, “…though it is good to have confirmation…” She cleared her throat and continued, “A thespian is one who is talented in the art of theatre. I believe you could be an actress of marvellous talent, and perhaps you could even have some part in my beloved club’s next production.”</p><p>“Ok, I get it now.” Kasumi nodded along then tilted her head curiously, “Is being an actress fun? Is like being a musician?”</p><p>Kaoru placed her hands across her chest and closed her eyes in reflection, “Ahhh, my sweet kitten, the world of acting is indeed an exciting one. To describe it, I would say it is a <strong>heart-pounding </strong>experience; yes, similar to when we go and stage and sing our songs, reciting the words and playing the characters made by legends such as the bard, can make one truly <strong>sparkle </strong>as if they were a <strong>star</strong>. In a word: Fleeting~”</p><p>Kasumi had become noticeably more interested; her smile had become huge and she happily squirming on the spot, ready to burst with excitement. Kaoru made a note to thank Rimi for those buzzwords, they definitely seemed to have the effect Kaoru desired.</p><p>Kasumi hopped up and down, “That’s sounds amazing! I wanna act! I wanna act!”</p><p>Kaoru clapped her hands together, “Just what I hoped you’d say. Perhaps you could first show me what you know of acting already, are you familiar with any of Shakespeare’s works?”</p><p>“Yeah a little, we had to read a bit in English.” Kaoru gestured to practice stage and Kasumi stepped up onto it. Kasumi took in a deep breath, gave Kaoru a determined look and shouted as loudly as she could, “TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THE QUESTION!”</p><p>Kaoru was visibly shaken, not expecting Kasumi to do it quite like that or even to be capable of being so loud. She stepped up onto the stage and stood next to Kasumi, “Ah-ha, Hamlet? Yes, a classic and that was a… very good start for you. I could feel your enthusiasm; you were really giving it your all weren’t you?”</p><p>Kasumi looked away, blushing a little, “Really? He he, I might of been trying to impress you a bit.”</p><p>Kaoru place a hand on Kasumi’s shoulder, “Well consider me impressed, little kitten. I always say passion is key to acting, and you have certainly shown your passion.” Kaoru’s hand drifted upward, cupping Kasumi’s cheek, “That is something I have always found quite admirable about you, your passion, I believe it comes through in every one of your songs for Poppin’ Party.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kaoru-san!” Kasumi leaned into Kaoru’s hand and smiled up at her, “Hello, Happy World’s songs are great too! You’re always fun to see onstage.”</p><p>“You humble me, Kasumi-chan. As much as I would love to spend the rest of time together swapping compliments, perhaps we should move on to the next exercise?”</p><p>“Oh? What are we doing next?””</p><p>“Next I believe it would be good for us to read a scene together. Being able to play off of one another is an important skill for an actress,” Kaoru stepped away for Kasumi, she made her way across the stage and began picking through a nearby pile of scripts.</p><p>“Hey, that’s just like being in a band too!” Kasumi giggled, “Poppin Party’s only so good ‘cause it’s the five of us working together, ya know?”</p><p>“Yours ’Twas a destined meeting, little kitten, the five of you fit together like pieces of puzzle,” Kaoru agreed. After finding the script she was looking for, Kaoru held it out in front of Kasumi, “Ah well, I chose a script at random and it just so happened to be ‘Romeo and Juliet’, are you familiar with this play?”</p><p>Kasumi face scrunched in concentration, she tried to remember back to her English class, recalling it being brought up somewhere, “Oh Oh, I think I remember! That’s the really romancey, right?”</p><p>“It is one of the greatest and most know love stories there is. Though, it is also, a rather tragic one.” Kaoru made sure to pose dramatic to emphasize just how tragic it was.</p><p>“Oh no.” Kasumi gasped, “Are Romeo and Juliet ok in the end?”</p><p>“Well…” Kaoru nervously tugged at her shirt. She didn’t want to upset Kasumi, so she decided to dance around the truth, “I wouldn’t want to spoil it, but I suppose you could say they are together in the end… in a sense…”</p><p>“Oh thank goodness,” Kasumi sighed in relief, “That’s nice to hear. I like happy endings, especially when it comes to love stories.”</p><p>“Don’t we all, dear Kasumi-chan.” Kaoru nodded in agreement, “I only hope my own love story can have such a happy ending.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Kaoru-san? Is there someone you like?” Kasumi asked.</p><p>“I suppose you could say that…” Kaoru handed Kasumi a copy of the script, “…how about for now we get on to the play. We can select a scene and read through it together, I believe it could be a very... informative experience for us both.”</p><p>“Ok!” Kasumi began flipping through the script, “Should I just choose a page at random or something?”</p><p>Kaoru waved her off, “Allow me, little kitten.” Kaoru began quickly flicking through the pages until she found the specific one she desired, “Ah would you look at this, I just stopped on a page at random and happened to find one of the most fleeting scenes of the entire play!”</p><p>Kasumi excitedly turned her script to the same page as Kaoru’s, “What’s this scene about?”</p><p>Kaoru placed her hands over her chest, holding the script close to her heart, “In this scene, dear Romeo and Juliet are attending a party, and the star-crossed lovers can’t help but be drawn to one another; even having barely spoken a word to each other, they know it is love.”</p><p>“That sounds so sweet!” Kasumi looked down at the page then back to Kaoru, “I’d be happy to be your Juliet, Kaoru-san!”</p><p>Kaoru brought her script up to her face, trying to hide her furiously blushing cheeks, “I… I would like that too, Kasumi-chan.” Kaoru took in a deep breath to calm herself down; she lowered her script and looked to Kasumi, “I made sure to get a copy with modernized text as well. Since you are relatively new to Shakespeare, this will make it much easier to read.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kaoru-san!” Kasumi smiled brightly up at Kaoru, “You’re so considerate!”</p><p>Kaoru felt her cheeks flaring up once again; <em>oh, Kasumi-chan, even that smile of yours is enough to play with my heart. </em>“T-Think nothing of it, little kitten. I am just happy to be spending time with you.”</p><p>“Me too!” Kasumi’s smile seemed to somehow get twice as bright, “You’re really fun to be with, Kaoru-san! We should hang out more.”</p><p>“YES!” Kaoru blurted out. She shrank back feeling a bit embarrassed, “Uh, that is to say I agree. I would like to spend… a lot more time with you actually.”</p><p>“Yay! Sounds good to me, we should go get something to eat after this.” Kasumi joyfully hopped a little, “But I guess we should practice this script first, yeah?”</p><p>“Agreed, I shall start. Oh and remember while projection is important, with just us here I feel there will be no need to yell your lines.” Kaoru cleared her throat and readied herself, she took Kasumi’s hand in her own, “Dear beauty, your hand is like a holy shrine that mine is unworthy to visit. I fear I may offend you with my touch; if that is so, know my lips are here to soothe you with a tender kiss, like two devoted pilgrims before the holy place that is your body.”</p><p>Kasumi was completely enraptured; she stared mouth agape in awe, drinking in Kaoru’s rich voice, Kasumi couldn’t help but be lost in thought, feeling she could understand entirely why her friend Rimi was so devoted to the actress before her.</p><p>Kaoru smiled, she leaned in and whispered, “It’s your line, Kasumi-chan.”</p><p>“O-oh, right.” Suddenly being reminded what she was supposed to be doing, Kasumi looked to her script then back to Kaoru, “G-good worshipper…” Kasumi began, she was a little nervous but kept herself under control, “You are too harsh on your own hand, for it shows perfect devotion to mine. After all, pilgrims touch the hand of saints, and their hands kiss when they are brought together.”</p><p>“This may be true, but…” Kaoru drew closer to Kasumi, “…don’t the saints and pilgrims have lips too?”</p><p>Kasumi’s breath hitched; she may not fully understand the words in the script, but the feeling behind them rang true to her heart. Her eyes drifted to Kaoru’s lips; Kasumi had never felt so drawn in to another person before. She wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them, but she knew it would inappropriate to force her desires on Kaoru; she tried to shake her head of the thought and press on, “Y-yes, pilgrim, l-lips that should be used for prayer.”</p><p>Kaoru’s hand left Kasumi’s and began sliding up her arm, “Well then, dear saint, let our lips replace our hands. I hear them pray after all, for a kiss, so their faith doesn’t turn into despair.”</p><p>Kasumi felt a shiver go up her spine as Kaoru’s hand finally reached her face, gently stroking her cheek. It felt completely different from when Kaoru’s hand touched her face just minutes ago; there was a new exciting energy between them, “S-saints don’t act first… though they may respond… to prayers.”</p><p>“Very well then, Kasumi-chan,” Kaoru threw her script away; both her hands now cupping Kasumi’s cheeks, their eyes interlocked, “Hold still while I get my prayers answered…”</p><p>Kaoru pulled Kasumi in, their lips finally meeting in a passionate kiss. Kasumi let her script join Kaoru’s on the floor; bringing her arms up to wrap around Kaoru, Kasumi let herself be fully devoted to their shared passion.</p><p>Their lips separated with a small but satisfying smack; they kept close together, not wanting to leave the other arms. Kasumi whispered into Kaoru ear, “That last part… it wasn’t just acting, right? You said ‘Kasumi’ not ‘Juliet’…”</p><p>“Kasumi-chan, I have longed to kiss you, to feel you, for so long. I apologise for being deceptive, but I do not apologise for my desire.” Kaoru realised she was still talking rather like a Shakespearian character, but felt it was fitting enough for a confession from her, “Your beauty, your talent, your will. I’ve lived in agony longing for them to look my way and say the words I wish to hear. Even if you do not feel the same, I must tell you… I love you, Kasumi-chan.”</p><p>“K-Kaoru-san, I had no idea,” Kasumi gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “This is so amazing!”</p><p>Kaoru’s eyes began to well up, “You mean to say you… feel the same, my princess?”</p><p>“Of course I do, my prince! How could I not? You’re so amazing!” Kasumi giggled, “Hey, we really are like Romeo and Juliet, huh?”</p><p>“I suppose…” Kaoru hummed in consideration, “… I, like Romeo, knew that you were the one from the very first moment I saw you. Ah, that I should finally fulfil the dream I’ve held for so long, and gain the heart of the most beautiful maiden the world, how very…”</p><p>Kasumi rested her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, looking up at her with a gaze filled with love, “…<strong>fleeting?</strong>”</p><p>“I was going to say, <strong>heart-pounding,</strong>” the two shared a laugh as they held each other closely; feeling as though all was right with the world as they fit perfectly in each other’s arms and Kaoru was truly content, getting the happy ending she craved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first chapter in my Kaoru romance exploration fanfic has arrived. I actually had most of this written about a week ago but only managed to just get round to finishing now, which is maybe why I think the ending's a bit so-so but hopefully that doesn't get in the way of you enjoying it.</p><p>I'm not sure but I might be one of the first to write Kaoru X Kasumi, it was an interesting ship to explore and I'd kinda like to go back to it again sometime and explore it from a different angle, but for now there's other ships to look into. I already have some ideas jotted down for Ran, Aya, Yukina, Chisato, Himari, Sayo and even Marina, I'd also really like to write the RAS characters as well as the Morfonica characters when I know a bit more about them, but hopefully eventually we can give everyone a least one go (even if that'll take a long time).</p><p>Kaoru's not only a really interesting character, but she's also fun to write. I feel like there are several different ways you can take her depending on who she's interacting with (dramatic, energetic, fearful, brave, loving, confusing etc) which is kinda what got me onto this idea in the first place. If there is a particular ship you'd like see you can let me know and I'll try to bump them up, but no guarantee when exactly it'll be out, plus I'd also really like to hear what you think about what I already have written too, not just what you'd like to see next, so feel free to leave a comment letting me know you're thoughts.</p><p>Also, while this wasn't inspiration for this collection or anything, I kinda wanted to mention a similar idea I recently came across that AimingSashimiG is doing, only theirs revolves around Ako ships. Worth checking out if you want to see some interesting ships for Ako (like her with Marina, Asuka, Ran or Hagumi), it's simply called 'Ako Ship Prompts'.</p><p>One last thing, I have a bit of a tradition with my BanG Dream fics to include 5 made-up character cards (2 4-star, 2 3-star, 1 2-star), just to kind of have fun as if this was an actual event story. Since this is an anthology I'll do what I did for my Afterglow shipping collection and just do a few 4 star cards in reference to a few I'm interested in.</p><p>Kaoru Seta (4-Star Happy Type) [Every girl is a little kitten to me]<br/>(imagine this one has Marina with Kaoru on the card cause it's the closest we'll get to a Marina card)</p><p>Kasumi Toyama (4-Star Happy Type) [Let me be your Juliet]</p><p>Yukina Minato (4-Star Happy Type) [Kittens or 'Kittens']</p><p>Chisato Shirasagi (4-Star Pure Type) [What you really mean to me]</p><p>Rui Yashio (4-Star Pure Type) [Playing heartstrings on my violin]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chisato's Perfect Afternoon (Kaoru X Chisato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a peaceful day off Chisato is meeting up with her friends for some nice afternoon tea, but when Kaoru is the first to arrive the pair will realize how much they truly enjoy one another's company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirasagi Chisato let out a long, content breath. After a series of hectic work and school filled days it felt nice to be able to find this time to just sit quietly at a café and enjoy some tea. She brought her cup to her lips and took a sip, letting the sweet, warm liquid work its way down her throat. Holding the cup out in front of her, Chisato stared at her reflection in the swirling water, seeing a smiling face staring back.</p>
<p>Chisato closed her eyes; her friends would be arriving soon and Chisato looked forward to seeing them, particularly since Kanon seemed unusually excited over the phone, but she still found it nice to have this moment of peace to herself, even if it was just a moment.</p>
<p>“My my, what a sight I have been greeted with,” a nearby voice spoke to her.</p>
<p>Chisato didn’t need to open her eyes to know who the voice belonged to. Many years of cherished friendship accompanied by a handful of headaches made this voice absolutely unmistakable to Chisato, “Hello, Kaoru, you’re the first to arrive… as I expected.” Chisato then opened her eyes, meeting the crimson ones gazing at her.</p>
<p>“Oh? My punctuality is well known it seems,” Kaoru leaned over Chisato, placing a hand on the back of her chair and smirking down at her.</p>
<p>Chisato smiled up to Kaoru, “More so, I knew Kanon would get lost and take longer, but fortunately she mentioned she was going to come here with someone else, so she shouldn’t be too much longer I’d guess.”</p>
<p>“Have you not yet heard of Kanon’s new companion?” Kaoru’s eyes widen a little in surprise, “I figured she would have told you by now.”</p>
<p>“Well I’ve been busy so I’ve barely seen her recently,” Chisato mused, remembering something Kanon mentioned earlier, “Ah of course! She did say something about a girlfriend, I could hardly believe it at the time… do you know who it is?”</p>
<p>Kaoru took her seat next to Chisato; she leaned an arm on the table and smiled smugly at her friend, “Indeed I do, and while I believe it is not my place to announce who it is, I can tell you this: they are a wondrous, truly fleeting couple!”</p>
<p>Chisato chuckled awkwardly, “Is… is it a good thing for a couple to be ‘fleeting’.”</p>
<p>“But of course, my dear friend, there can be no greater compliment,” Kaoru posed dramatically with one hand out to side and another on her forehead in what Chisato had affectionately decided to dub ‘the idiotic prince’ pose.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I should ask you a few questions and see if I can work it out myself?” Chisato leaned in with a smirk, applying a small amount to mental pressure onto Kaoru.</p>
<p>Kaoru became noticeably more nervous, “Please don’t, Chisato.”</p>
<p>The uncharacteristic seriousness in Kaoru’s voice threw Chisato off. Chisato backed off and stared at Kaoru, “Um… ok. Is something the matter, Kaoru? I was only teasing; I figured you of all people would be fine with that.”</p>
<p>“Apologises for worrying you,” Kaoru sighed and looked down at the table, “I just desired to take this matter of the heart seriously; you’re rather sharp, Chisato, I believe you would be able to deduce the identity from me if you probed just a bit but I do not wish for that to happen. You see… when Kanon, the adorable kitten that she is, told me about her relationship, well…” Kaoru lifted her head to look at Chisato, eyes filled with reflective warmth, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen her so happy, and I know she’ll be just as elated to tell you when it’s time, so I ask , for our mutual friend, that you just be patient a little longer.”</p>
<p>Chisato took a moment to take in all of Kaoru’s speech; she smiled up to Kaoru, it may have been a small smile, but Chisato was sure it was the most genuine one she had given to someone else in sometime, “You know something, Kao-chan… you’re a good friend. You always have been really.”</p>
<p>Kaoru looked off the side in an attempt to hide her blushing face, embarrassed by both her childhood nickname and the praise, “P-Please, dear Chisato, there is no need to praise me so; besides… the only reason I can be a good friend now, is because you were such a good friend to me when we were young.”</p>
<p>“You know, Kaoru, there have been times throughout our friendship where we’ve butted heads, however…” Chisato slid her hand across the table, taking Kaoru’s hand in own. “…I want you to know, I’m happy we’ve been friends so long. It might surprise some onlookers, but I would even happily call you my best friend.”</p>
<p>Kaoru chuckled into her free hand, “Chisato, it needn’t be said, but of course the feeling is mutual.”</p>
<p>The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; Chisato subconsciously began caresses Kaoru’s hand with her thumb, neither particularly took notice, almost as if it were entirely natural for them. “So… our little Kanon’s head over heels in a relationship now, I never would have guessed…”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it would be marvellous though? To have someone you can completely trust with your heart? To feel the fleeting sensation of love when you gaze into their eyes and hold their hand? What an unrivalled feeling it must be.”</p>
<p>“While I wouldn’t say I’m actively seeking romance, I can definitely see how that could be…” Chisato suddenly realised she was still holding Kaoru’s hand, “…very nice.”</p>
<p>Chisato quickly withdrew her hand, bringing it back to her cup for another sip. She looked back to Kaoru whose hand seemed to be lingering in the middle of them, as if expecting Chisato’s hand to return.</p>
<p>Kaoru slowly brought hand back, placing it on her chin and leaning back into her chair to strike another elegant pose.</p>
<p>Chisato chuckled, breaking the silence, suddenly remembering something from a few days prior, “Want to hear something amusing?” She asked.</p>
<p>“But of course,” Kaoru ran her fingers through hair; Chisato couldn’t help but wonder if she was trying to appear provocative for some reason.</p>
<p>“So the other day I was practicing with the girls from Pastel Palettes…” Chisato began.</p>
<p>“Ah, your dedication to your craft and commitment to ensuring your fans enjoy the show is truly impressive,” Kaoru struck another pose, “…how fleeting.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the amusing part, Kaoru…” Chisato said in a deadpanned manner, “You see, we were taking a break and got to chatting a bit about how our weeks were going. Somehow the conversation drifted to romantic relationships…”</p>
<p>“Always a very fleeting conversational topic,” Kaoru nodded sagely, “Are any of the Pastel Kittens in a relationship, by chance?”</p>
<p>“Well Hina-chan mentioned something about a relationship, I advised her to be discreet of course. While Aya-chan definitely has a crush on Ran-chan, though she won’t admit it, and Eve-chan did once tell Maya-chan that she’d like to be ‘Mrs. Yamato Eve’, though I’m unsure how seriously to take that…” Chisato shook her head free of the thought, “Anyway, the important part is when the conversation shifted to me… they asked how things were between me and my girlfriend…”</p>
<p>Kaoru shifted uncomfortably in her chair, “You… have a girlfriend…”</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” Chisato laughed, “but that’s the thing, they not only assumed I was in a relationship, they assumed <strong>we </strong>were dating and they’re not the first to ask about us; rather strange, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it’s <strong>that </strong>strange really,” Kaoru gazed at Chisato lovingly, “We have been friends for quite some time and we’re quite close to one another; we can be affectionate in our own way and do have a rather unique relationship, which I think has its appeal to an onlooker.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we have also been spending more time together recently,” Chisato hummed.</p>
<p>“Not to mention my kittens, such caring girls they are, probably want me to have the very best in life as I wish for them,” Kaoru chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Chisato grinned cheekily, “Does that mean <strong>I’m</strong> the best possible girlfriend around?”</p>
<p>“Naturally,” Kaoru said with a wink, “You’re beautiful, obviously, fiercely intelligent, extremely dedicated-”</p>
<p>“Some would say… cold… or harsh,” Chisato pointed out.</p>
<p>“Those are people who don’t really know you,” Kaoru refuted, “As your oldest friend, I feel the best qualified to describe your true nature, and I know for certain behind your sharp tongue lies a warm heart and caring, cradling arms. You are a wonderful little kitten, let there be no ambiguity about that.”</p>
<p>Chisato lowered her gaze to the ground, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, “Kaoru, you’re such a flatterer.”</p>
<p>“You should know by now, Chisato. Even if others don’t always understand my words, I only speak what I mean.” Kaoru gently takes Chisato’s chin in her hand and raises Chisato’s head so their eyes meet, “And here I thought my high opinion of you was well known, perhaps I need to be even more bold in my proclamations of admiration?”</p>
<p>Kaoru’s hand slid upward to cup Chisato’s cheek; Chisato decided to ignore the fact that she and Kaoru had somehow wound up in an intimate position once again and she leaned into the touch, “You know, if you’re talking me up to the other girls like this, that’s probably one reason why some think we’re dating.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps…” Kaoru stroked Chisato’s cheek, “…but I still refuse to stop doing it.”</p>
<p>Chisato hummed, her eyes still not leaving Kaoru’s, “I suppose I’ll just have to get used to it then…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Kaoru really is special, I wouldn’t want to say it out loud ‘cause she’d just get a big head about it, but… she really the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, not to mention talented and kind. I wonder why it is she still likes me so much… when we first reunited I was so dismissive of her, yet she never got dissuaded, never got angry or upset. She just kept smiling and telling everyone how great I am or how close we are. She genuinely must mean all those things she said about me, I really do love her</em>
</p>
<p>Then realization of what her own thoughts meant felt like it suddenly hit her whole body, Chisato could feel her pulse quicken.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love? It’s a little strange to even think… I mean, of course I love Kaoru, but… how exactly? I do enjoy spending time with her, and the more I’m with her these days the more I find I like even her more eccentric side, but still… could I actually be <strong>in love</strong> with Kaoru?</em>
</p>
<p>Chisato suddenly remembered that time was still passing while she was lost in thought, yet her and Kaoru didn’t seem to have moved, still just affectionately staring at one another.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just say it. It is Kaoru I’m talking to here, she’d find a nice way to reject me if that is the outcome and the more I think about dating Kaoru… the less crazy it seems…</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Kaoru,” Chisato grabbed Kaoru’s hand that was still stroking her cheek and took it in her own. Chisato shuffled her chair closer to Kaoru so they were side by side, “I was thinking, about what you said before… maybe sometime, if you wanted, we actually could go ou-”</p>
<p>“Oh? Chisato-chan! Kaoru-san!” Kanon called out from a little ways down the street waving at them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great timing Kanon…</em>
</p>
<p> “O-Oh, am I interrupting something, I’m sorry!” Kanon blushed, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two girls.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Chisato lied with the most convincing reassuring tone she could muster, “We were just having a nice chat.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cute,” Kanon giggled, “Oh, hold on…” Kanon turned back around and called out to someone, “Babe, were over here!”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, I wonder why Kanon thought us conversing is ‘cute’,” Kaoru pondered.</p>
<p>“And did she just say ‘babe’?” Chisato whispered.</p>
<p>Kaoru laughed, “You’ll find she truly is infatuated with her partner. Speaking of which…”</p>
<p>Kokoro came skipping up to the table, her sparkling eyes scanned the sitting pair before landing on Kanon, “Kanon, there was this really friendly dog over there I was petting! He’s like the second cutest thing in the world, next to <strong>you </strong>of course!”</p>
<p>Kanon’s blushed deepened, “K-Kokoro-chan!”</p>
<p>Chisato cut in, “So I take it you’re Kanon’s new girlfriend then, Kokoro-chan?”</p>
<p>“Yep! And I’m the happiest I’ve ever been!” Kokoro wrapped Kanon in a tight hug, “Kanon’s such a great girlfriend, I feel like I’m smiling twice- no, three times as much as I have in my whole life when I’m with her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kokoro-chan… you’re so sweet…” the two girls shared a quick but love filled kiss.</p>
<p>“Ah, seeing two kittens I hold so dearly in my heart finding such beautiful love in one another,” Kaoru resumed the ‘Idiot Prince’ pose, “…how fleeting.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have guessed you were dating Kokoro-chan, but still…” Chisato showed the couple a warm smile, “…Seeing you two together… you are a rather cute couple. How long have you two been dating anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well actually…” Kanon looked to Kokoro who smiled back, “This is technically our first <strong>real</strong> date, that’s why we’re so thankful you two agreed to meet up.” Kanon looked back to Chisato, “Having another couple with us would make me a little less nervous for our first date…”</p>
<p>Kokoro piped up, “I said we’d probably be fine to just have some fun on own, but if this makes Kanon more comfortable for our first date then I’m all for it!”</p>
<p>“…Couple?” Chisato and Kaoru looked to each other wide eyed, reaching the same conclusion together. On any other day Chisato would have immediately corrected Kanon, much like she did when she was with her band mates, but this afternoon  with Kaoru had awoken something in her, a feeling she knew she had when they were younger and she thought would never return. The feeling of longing and love.</p>
<p>It made her feel confliction in her heart. <em>What should I say…? What will Kaoru say…? </em>She wondered.</p>
<p>“Little kittens, I’m afraid there has been a slight misconception of the two of us…” Kaoru began. The words stung Chisato, still unsure what she ultimately wanted to do.</p>
<p>Kanon became noticeably upset, “O-oh are we actually being a bother, fuee, I’m so sorry. We can leave if you two want to be alone.”</p>
<p>Kaoru waved arms to quickly dissuade her, “No no, dear friend, you needn’t worry about ever being a nuisance to us. You see the truth is-”</p>
<p>“The truth is…!” Chisato quickly interrupted. She didn’t know how she was going to finish her own sentence and felt all her friends’ eyes on her. She looked over to Kaoru, her eyes locking with those crimson ones she loved once again. Chisato knew she had her answer, “This is actually mine and Kaoru’s first date too.”</p>
<p>“W-wha-” Kaoru looked at Chisato bewildered.</p>
<p>“Is that all? Oh thank goodness.” Kanon sighed in relief, “Though admittedly we were hoping to have an experienced couple with us…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Kanon, I think this could be even more fun!” Kokoro cheered, “It’s like… all of us can share our first ever date, so it’s more special.”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Chisato gestured to the remaining empty chairs at the table, “If we’re all in agreement, how about we order some food?”</p>
<p>Kanon and Kokoro moved their chairs close together and sat down. They intertwined their fingers and used their remaining free hands to hold a menu between them. As Kanon and Kokoro began discussing what they wanted to share Kaoru leaned over to Chisato, still feeling confused.</p>
<p>“C-Chisato, what exactly did you mean ‘our first date’?”</p>
<p>Kanon and Kokoro peeked over their menu at the pair. Chisato smiled up at her childhood friend, “Don’t be embarrassed, Kaoru, we’re all inexperienced here. How about we just settle in and enjoy our time?”</p>
<p>The answer did not seem to satisfy Kaoru, “But, Chisa-”</p>
<p>Chisato cut Kaoru off by drawing in closer and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Chisato lingered close to Kaoru’s ear and whisper, “I’ll explain later, for now… this is a date, ok?”</p>
<p>Kaoru gave a small nod and Chisato backed off. Kaoru was still feeling unsure of the situation, but decided to trust Chisato.</p>
<p><em>When an opportunity such as this falls into my lap… I would be foolish not to take advantage, </em>Kaoru figured. She stretched her arm out and wrapped it around Chisato, pulling the smaller girl in closer.</p>
<p>Chisato looked up to Kaoru with a questioning gaze though she kept her amused smile, Kaoru in turn winked back to Chisato coupled with a confidant smirk. Chisato rested her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, neither girl was fully aware of what the other was thinking, but both were feeling comfortable in each other’s presence.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After an afternoon full of delightful chats and sweet treats shared with their friends, the couples went their separate ways. Kokoro waved as her and Kanon began to walk away, she called out, “Thanks for the super time you two! See ya later!”</p>
<p>Chisato and Kaoru waved back, “Make sure Kanon gets home safe!” Chisato called back.</p>
<p>Now left alone, Kaoru decided to speak up, “So, Chisato… about this ‘date’.”</p>
<p>Chisato teasingly side-eyed Kaoru, “What, you didn’t have a good time?”</p>
<p>“O-of course I did,” Kaoru stammered, “Being able to spend time with you like that… It felt like a dream finally realised. It’s just… I desired some clarity on something…”</p>
<p>Chisato’s smile widen slightly, she was already aware of what Kaoru was going to ask, “You want to know whether or not this was an actual date or just us acting for Kanon and Kokoro-chan’s sake.” She stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Well… yes,” Kaoru stared down at the ground, fearing the answer that was coming.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, let’s see, if it were a real date I suppose it would have to end in a real kiss, right?” Chisato stepped forward, pressing her body up against Kaoru’s.</p>
<p>Kaoru’s head snapped up to look at Chisato, her cheeks burning red at the sudden contact.</p>
<p>Chisato snaked her arms up Kaoru’s back, running her fingers sensually up and down, “Well, Kaoru, you tell me… is this a real date or not?”</p>
<p>Kaoru searched Chisato’s eyes for any deception or dishonesty, already knowing she would find none, Kaoru knew there were times when Chisato could playfully tease, but someone’s emotions were not something she would be intentionally cruel about.</p>
<p>As Kaoru leaned in the last thing she saw was Chisato’s face drawing near and her eye closing. The two girls’ lips met in the middle, feeling as though they fit perfectly together. Two pieces of a puzzle that had been dancing around one another for years, finally connected.</p>
<p>Feeling not just her curiosity, but also her heart satisfied, Kaoru separated from Chisato. “I’ve wanted to do that ever since we were young…”</p>
<p>“You too? Geez, what took you so long ask me out,” Chisato teased.</p>
<p>Kaoru laughed, “I don’t recall you asking me out over the years.”</p>
<p>Chisato tilted her head to the side innocently, “Today doesn’t count?”</p>
<p>Kaoru placed a finger to her chin in mock thought, “Hmmm, no… no I don’t believe it does.”</p>
<p>“Very well then…” Chisato rolled her eyes and giggled, “Kaoru, in a few days I have an afternoon free, would you like to go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>Kaoru pulled Chisato close and gently kissed her forehead, “I would love nothing more, little kitten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this took about a week longer to get out then I hoped, and I'm still not sure if it's as good as it could have been, but I hope you enjoyed it still.</p>
<p>Kaoru and Chisato, such a classic pairing, it was fun to try my hand at it. I actually have another idea for them already, but that can wait for another time; there's other ships to explore, both Kaoru and non-Kaoru related.</p>
<p>Also Kokoro and Kanon are so cute together, I wish more people shipped them. I knew I wanted Kanon dating someone in this to set up the whole double date bit, so it seemed a good opportunity to slip it in something, huhehe. (I'll change the Kanon/? tag to Kanon/Kokoro in a bit, just wanted there to be a bit of mystery to the first ones who read this chapter).</p>
<p>Comments and such are always appreciated to hear the specifics of what ya thought, in any case have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lesson Sayo Learnt (Kaoru X Sayo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roselia has decided to approach the other bands for lessons to see if there is something unique to be learnt they can apply to their own performances. Sayo is annoyed to see what band she is assigned, but might end up gaining more than knowledge from this unlikely source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The student council room at Hanasakigawa Girls’ High School was near complete silence, only the sounds of shuffling papers and scribbling pencils present. Arisa wanted to speak up, it was clear the uncomfortable atmosphere was made by something upsetting Sayo, something Rinko was aware of, but Arisa had no idea how to approach them.</p>
<p>“Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous…” Sayo grumbled quietly.</p>
<p>Arisa decided she’d had enough and just had to go for it, “Ok, what the hell’s going on with you?” The glare Sayo sent her made her flinch, “Uh, I mean… is something wrong, Sayo-senpai?”</p>
<p>Sayo chose to ignore the question and simply return to her work, still quietly brooding. Rinko nervously piped up, “Hikawa-san… is it about Seta-san?” Sayo was visibly annoyed by the question but she continued scribbling away.</p>
<p>“What about Seta-senpai?” Arisa asked.</p>
<p>“Well… Yukina-san decided that we should each approach a different band… learn from them… then try to apply what we learned… to better our technique.” Rinko explained, “Hikawa-san got Hello, Happy World, so that means-”</p>
<p>Sayo slammed her pen down on the table, “What could I possibly learn from her? She’s a fool who’s not at all committed to the guitar; it’s a complete waste of my time!”</p>
<p>“I take it that means… you haven’t talked to her yet?”</p>
<p>Sayo sighed, “No I haven’t. I don’t even know what the point would be, she’d probably just say ‘try being more fleeting’, and I would in no way benefit from listening to such babble.”</p>
<p>“Well still… Yukina-san said you have to do it…” Rinko reminded her.</p>
<p>“I am aware of what Minato-san said.” Sayo pressed a hand to her chin; scrunching her eyebrows in thought, “I have no idea how I’m supposed to even talk to someone like her.”</p>
<p>“She’s actually not that bad…” Arisa cut in, “I mean, yeah she can be a bit weird, but she’s nice and at least she get all overly touchy.”</p>
<p>Rinko giggled, “I guess we all know someone like that, don’t we?”</p>
<p>Sayo sighed once again, “I guess there’s nothing to be done. I’m simply going to have to speak with her when the opportunity arises; if none do, well I guess I’ll just have to go without Seta-san’s sage advice.”</p>
<p>Arisa and Rinko shared a worried look, knowing it wasn’t going to go well.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With Student council business wrapped up Sayo said her goodbyes to Rinko and Arisa, then made her way out of school grounds. When she arrived at the school gate she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Seta-san?” Sayo’s eyes widen in surprise, “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Ah, Sayo, my most hard working little kitten, a pleasure to see you this day.” Kaoru strode up to Sayo confidently, her usual smirk occupying her face, “I have looked forward to arrival for some time.”</p>
<p>“Wait…” Sayo narrowed her eyes as if to scrutinize Kaoru, “How long have you been standing here? Both our school days finished a while ago…”</p>
<p>Kaoru waved her off, “The time spent does not matter; every second I waited was worth seeing you.”</p>
<p>Sayo looked to the ground to attempt to hide her blush, “Y-you still haven’t explained why you’re here,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>“The answer is simple, my kitten,” Kaoru sent Sayo a determined gaze, “dear Lisa informed me you had something you wished to discuss with me, when she said the matter was important for you personally I made my way over here immediately so I could ensure our meeting.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Lisa told you did she…?” Sayo made a mental note to have a word with Lisa later, “Well, I’m thankful that you came so promptly. Are you perhaps free for the remainder of the afternoon?”</p>
<p>“For you, my most enchanting of kittens, I will gladly make the time,” Kaoru said with a flirtatious wink.</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought Ichigaya-san said Seta-san wasn’t so full-on, this girl’s been no stop with these senseless actions and words, and why do they keep eliciting a response from my body…</em>
</p>
<p>“In that case, let us head to CiRCLE immediately, I will explain while we walk.” Sayo made her way out the school gate, Kaoru following closely behind, “I will also buy you a drink when we get there, think of it as a way to make up for wasting so  much of your time standing here.”</p>
<p>Kaoru chuckled, “Ordinarily I would argue such an action would not be necessary, but I must admit… waiting has made me rather parched, and said drink shall be all thus sweeter being a gift from you.”</p>
<p>Sayo shook her head. <em>What is she even saying anymore?</em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaoru took a nice long sip of her coffee, making sure to pay careful attention to how her body moved, as to remaining looking as elegant as she possibly could even while drinking.</p>
<p>Sayo wandered over, having finished speaking to Marina, and grabbed Kaoru’s attention, “Seta-san, the practice room is open, are you ready?”</p>
<p>“But of course, my kitten. This brew has proved both quenching and satisfying, let us make hast!” Kaoru practically leapt from her seat with a flourish, then began making her way down the halls of CiRCLE.</p>
<p>“So, Seta-san…” Sayo began, “In regards to our business here, I believe the best way for you to provide assistance would be-”</p>
<p>“For you to play some of your most cherished songs, then for I to listen intently and give my humble perspective on what could be altered?” Kaoru finished for her.</p>
<p>Sayo’s eyes widen, she felt a little impressed, “Yes, my thoughts exactly… I’m a little surprised you thought the same.”</p>
<p>Kaoru grinned smugly, “Well, when you said you required my assistance in particular in regards to this Roselia learning experience, it felt like the logical conclusion, however…” Kaoru paused at the door to the girls assigned practice room, her piercing gaze met Sayo, “Perhaps it simply means we have a special connection…”</p>
<p>Sayo furrowed her brow, offsetting her blush, “T-that seems rather unlikely… let us just get on with it.”</p>
<p>The two made their way into the room, Kaoru grabbing a nearby chair and placed it in what she considered ‘front row positioning’, while Sayo plucked at her guitar, ensuring she and it were ready to play.</p>
<p>“Very well then, I shall begin…” Sayo considered what to play, “Songs that feel special to me… perhaps Determination Symphony or Neo-Aspect…?</p>
<p>Kaoru gave her a comforting smile, “There is no need to worry yourself with overthinking, kitten. I may be an audience, but I am also a friend. Relax, then play what comes naturally, all songs are acceptable so long as you put your all into it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Seta-san,” Sayo nodded, “I can agree with that sentiment.”</p>
<p>“Tis as I always say, Sayo,” Kaoru placed a hand dramatically over her chest, “‘if you do nothing, you’ll achieve nothing’. There are times when you must stop pondering on every scenario; simply be yourself and… <strong>do</strong>.”</p>
<p>Sayo was taken aback. When Kaoru said ‘as I always say’, she expected it to be something silly and not at all useful like ‘it is but that’, though Kaoru’s advice actually intrigued Sayo.</p>
<p>“Y-yes that’s… that’s exactly right,” a small smile appeared on Sayo’s face; she tried to push it back down, along with the butterflies in her stomach, as quickly as she could, though it did not go unnoticed by Kaoru.</p>
<p>Sayo went to work playing a few of Roselia’s songs, making sure to pay careful attention to every chord played, making sure her technique was as flawless as ever and her performance optimal.</p>
<p>When the last song came to an end, Sayo was met with applause from her single member audience, “Bravo, Sayo, bravo!” Kaoru cheered, rising from her seat, “As expected of a member from such a respectable band, your performance was simply fleeting!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Seta-san.” Sayo gave a small bow, “…I think.” Sayo placed her guitar to the side; grabbing a nearby chair, Sayo placed it opposite Kaoru’s, sat down and gestured for Kaoru to do the same. “Now then, what are your critiques?”</p>
<p>Kaoru leaned back in her chair and placed her hands over her chest; closing her eyes she expounded, “For one such as myself to attempt to pick apart a show so beautiful by one as radiant as you? Why, it would be sinful!”</p>
<p>Sayo rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner to hide her returning blush, “Please be serious, Seta-san. If I don’t get something from you then this experience will be pointless.”</p>
<p>Kaoru waved her finger back and forth, “Time spent with someone you like can never be a waste of time, my princess.”</p>
<p>Sayo turned her eyes to the floor, slightly shaking her head she muttered, “S-someone you like? You don’t even know me…”</p>
<p>“Very well!” Kaoru said louder than necessary, causing Sayo to flinch, “If I must commit such a sin to be of aid to you, then sin I shall…” Kaoru placed a finger to her chin, she contemplated Sayo’s performance, feeling like she had something burning in her mind the whole time, Kaoru asked what had been plaguing her, “Sayo… do you enjoy playing guitar?”</p>
<p>Sayo was not certainly not expecting that question, her eyes widened a little as they locked with Kaoru’s. She could tell from Kaoru’s tone she was serious, but Sayo was still unsure why the question was asked, “What do you mean? The guitar is my calling; it is my place in Roselia, my craft, what I commit myself too.”</p>
<p>“That is not what I asked, dear kitten,” Kaoru’s face was stern but the gentleness in her eyes let Sayo know she was coming from a place of genuine care, “You know… I don’t think I’ve seen you smile even once while playing…”</p>
<p>“W-what does smiling have to do with anything?!” Sayo asked; she became flustered and shot out of her chair, “This is pointless, I knew it would be. I’m leaving, Seta-san.” Before Sayo had a chance to step away Kaoru grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>“You asked for my opinion, did you not?” Kaoru pulled Sayo closer, for the first time Sayo felt even the slightest difference in their height with Kaoru so close. Sayo could feel a certain emotional pressure from Kaoru’s presence, though it wasn’t one of intimidation, it was one of soothing comfort. “Sayo, I would ask you to think… haven’t you seen all your bandmates smile while they play? Be it a rare one from Yukina, a small smile from Rinko, a cat like beam from Lisa or a fanged grin from Ako… they all smile sometimes… why not you?”</p>
<p>Sayo didn’t know how to answer; her mouth opening and closing, defiantly trying to speak back and correct Kaoru, but nothing came out. Kaoru continued, “I heard before… when you claimed I didn’t know you, but I do. I know you well, the pressure you feel… to be perfect? You force it on yourself, saying if you’re not constantly being serious, making sure your technique is at it’s peak, then you’ll fall behind and people won’t care about you. I am familiar with this self-imposed pressure…”</p>
<p>Kaoru snaked an arm around Sayo’s back, she put up no resistance, letting herself be taken in the other girl’s arms and words, “I also know, my dear kitten, what it’s like when you feel someone is better at the things you love.” Sayo could a slight stinging in the corners of her eyes, “From me… it was Chisato, my best friend. I know she cares for me as I do for her but… when we were growing up I was so jealous of her… she was smarter, prettier, <strong>far </strong>more socially skilled than I. Even though I loved her… it hurt… that’s how it is for you and Hina, am I correct?”</p>
<p>It was too much, Sayo could feel the tears in eyes falling down her face. Her first instinct was to shove Kaoru away and storm out, instead she found herself burying her head into Kaoru’s neck and wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s figure. “How… how did you deal with it?” Sayo whispered.</p>
<p>Kaoru stroked Sayo’s hair, “It took a while but in the end the solution was simple, in a way. I told myself I shouldn’t pointlessly compare myself to her and belittle myself. She is beautiful, but so am I, in a different way. She’s a talented actress, so am I, in my own way. Even socially… both you and I didn’t really have friends when we were young, but look where we are now.”</p>
<p>She gently pulled Sayo’s head away from her shoulder; Sayo’s eyes had become red and puffy, but still met Kaoru’s gaze. She ran a finger along Sayo’s lips, “The reason a smile is important… is because it lets the rest of us know you’re happy, and you might not realize this, Sayo, but the people in your life… your friends, Hina… me… we want you to be happy.” Kaoru released Sayo from grasp and stepped back.</p>
<p>Sayo immediately found herself missing Kaoru’s presence, she was about to reach out and grab Kaoru, pulling her in close once again, but Sayo held herself back. She raised her arms to hold herself instead, silently wishing they were Kaoru’s.</p>
<p>Kaoru fixed Sayo with another one of her serious but caring gazes, “Sayo, you are your own person, a beautiful, wonderful person who deserves to be proud of herself, her accomplishments, and let herself be happy. Your next performance with Roselia… could you show me that person?”</p>
<p>Sayo wiped away the last of her tears, sniffling she said, “I’ll try…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Roselia girls, having each completed the solo tutoring, met up at CiRCLE, ready to perform. Yukina sat in quiet contemplation, remembering what her assigned tutor taught her, Ako rambled excited to Rinko about her week of training, while Lisa nervously approached Sayo.</p>
<p>“Heeey so, Sayo… you’re not mad about me intervening and tipping Kaoru off, riiight?” Lisa batted her eyelashes to appeal to Sayo as much as possible.</p>
<p>“Of course not, Imai-san,” Sayo chuckled a little, “In fact, I’m glad it happened the way it did. It ended up being not only informative but in a way… relieving and enjoyable.”</p>
<p>All eyes, even Yukina’s, turned to Sayo in shock. Lisa asked the question on all of their minds, “<strong>You</strong> had an enjoyable and relieving time… with <strong>Kaoru</strong>?”</p>
<p>“Is that so strange?” Sayo looked from person to person, seeing all their surprised expressions.</p>
<p>“I’ll admit I was worried when you were assigned Hello, Happy World to learn from…” Yukina spoke up, “Though I’m glad to hear it went well. I look forward to seeing your results on stage.”</p>
<p>Sayo nodded, “Speaking of the show, I have a request, Minato-san…” Yukina tilted her head to indicate she was still listening, “…after we are finished playing, I would like to speak to the audience for a moment, if that is ok.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see a reason to say no,” Yukina shrugged, “I trust it is something important?”</p>
<p>“Very important… thank you, Minato-san.”</p>
<p>The time came for Roselia to go on stage, each girl ready to bring something new to their band’s performance. Sayo stepped out into the spotlights, the crowd cheering as they always did, perhaps with even more excitement as it was announced this would be a very special Roselia show. Sayo scanned the crowd for the one person she needed to be here, and there at the back, smiling ear to ear and a lightstick waving in her hand, was Kaoru.</p>
<p>
  <em>Watch closely… for my smile.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The show came to an end; the last notes fading out, being replaced by trilled screams from an enchanted audience. Sayo, taking in the advice from Kaoru, kept a beaming smile on the whole time. She conjured up every happy thought she could think of, her growing friendship with Roselia and others, the recent times her and Hina have grown closer, the sensation of Kaoru holding her, feeling like she was the only girl in the world that mattered in that moment. All of these, Sayo realized, made it so easy to smile. The entire concert seemed to fly by, Sayo was almost worried she allowed herself to get too lost in the music but since she received no disappointing glares from Yukina, Sayo knew she was fine.</p>
<p>Though still, Yukina was staring at Sayo, she wondered what it was about until Yukina spoke, “Thank you everyone, for coming tonight. This was a special show for us to perform, we allowed our horizons to be expanded upon by dear friends, and I believe we were made stronger for it.” The crowd erupted in approving cheers and Yukina continued, “Before we leave there is something Sayo wished to say personally.” Yukina held her microphone out in an outstretched hand for Sayo.</p>
<p>Sayo walked to centre stage, passed her guitar over to Yukina, swapping it for the microphone then turned to the audience. Sayo once again looked out into the crowd for Kaoru, finding her still in the same spot, giving Sayo a small wave as their eyes met.</p>
<p>Sayo took in a small breath and spoke, “Throughout my life I have faced several personal challenges, many of which… were obstacles I forced on myself, making myself feel inferior and alone… I even let this self-doubt almost ruin my relationship with my sister, fortunately we’re closer now. There was a time I thought friends were a distraction from what actually mattered.” Sayo looked to each member of her band, “Roselia has shown me, there’s strength in letting others close to you.” </p>
<p>Sayo hands began to shake, her nerves threatening to take control, but she pressed on, “Speaking of letting someone close to you… I also thought feelings… romantic ones I mean… were an even bigger waste, but someone recently should me… what it’s like to have someone know you, <strong>truly</strong> know you, and even though you doubt yourself they have nothing but praise. This person held me close and made me feel cared for, so tonight… I want to tell them how they made me feel and ask… if they felt the same.”</p>
<p>The Roselia girls, who had gathered behind Sayo, exchanged curious glances; none seemed to have any idea who or what Sayo was referring to, but they all, even Yukina, leaned in excitedly.</p>
<p>“S-Seta Kaoru… could you join me on stage…?” Sayo asked nervously.</p>
<p>The crowd began noisily chatting away.</p>
<p>“Did she say Kaoru? Like from Haneoka?”</p>
<p>“OMG! Is this an actual love confession? So romantic!”</p>
<p>“Thankfully this doesn’t mess with my Yukina X Ako OTP!”</p>
<p>Yukina noticed Ako blushing at the last comment; she leaned over to Lisa, “What exactly does ‘OTP’ mean?”</p>
<p>Lisa giggled, “I’ll explain later, no need to have <strong>another </strong>blushing, disaster lesbian on stage.”</p>
<p>Kaoru had made her way to the stage, nimbly climbing up, she took her place by Sayo’s side. Kaoru looked down to Sayo with a soft, loving gaze; she took Sayo’s free hand in own, “What is it you want to say, my beautiful kitten?”</p>
<p>“S-Seta-san…” Sayo could hardly keep her head upright, having to fight her embarrassment with her desire to have her feeling known. “I’ve never felt this strange sensation before, this overwhelming thundering in my chest when I think of you. I know you could have your pick of any girl, yet still this feeling compels me to ask. Seta-san… would you be interested in… going out with me…? O-on a date I mean!”</p>
<p>The whole room was silent, desperately awaiting the other girls answer. They didn’t need to wait long as Kaoru pulled Sayo’s hand with the microphone close to her lips, wanting her answer to be heard by all. “Hikawa Sayo, I would love nothing more, than to be with someone as extraordinary as you!” Kaoru gently batted the microphone to the side then pulled Sayo in for a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, Lisa and Ako bounced up and down, Rinko and Yukina gave supportive smiles. It all just faded away as Sayo allowed herself to be lost in the moment, knowing nothing but the feeling of Kaoru’s soft lips and warm embrace.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is what it’s like be accepted just as you are… this is what it’s like… to be loved.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take Kaoru's lesson to heart.</p>
<p>This was a story I came up with a long time ago, it was originally meant to be part of a bigger story where we also see the other members of Roselia and who they learnt from (Most likely also ending up with them), this is also why the story might feel a bit sped up in some areas. Maybe someday I'll do the full story, though that would be far off. I'm not sure who I'd have each girl be with, but I'd be nice to get RAS and Morfonica involved somehow.</p>
<p>Apparently a little bit ago there was some event on the JP server where Kaoru and Sayo actually hang out and become friends or something? I don't the details, but that is something I'm really looking forward to now, these two are nice together.</p>
<p>Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter, always nice to hear people's thoughts on this stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Horror Movie... Date? (Kaoru X Rimi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rimi is elated to be invited out to the movies by her crush, though she can't help but wonder whether Kaoru views her as just a friend or hopefully... a date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the credits came to a close and the lights lit up the room for the first time in about two hours, the patrons began shuffling their way out of the cinema. One girl in particular, Ushigome Rimi, gleefully walked alongside her companion. Not only had the movie she just finished watching lived up to her expectations, but she got to watch the movie she had been so excited to see with the girl she had had a crush on for so long, Seta Kaoru.</p>
<p>Now finding herself outside of the building and finding a place out of the other leaving moviegoer’s way, Rimi turned back to Kaoru, “That was so great! For a spin-off it ended up being just as good as the main Bio-Panic movies. What did you think of it, Kaoru-senpai?”</p>
<p>Kaoru stood holding her arms and shaking like a leaf; her voice was just as shaky as her eyes darted around nervously, “A-ah haha yes indeed. It was rather uh… fleeting, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Are you ok, Kaoru-senpai? You seem a bit…” Rimi reached out to comfort her but Kaoru flinched back before contact could be made.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no, this is exactly what I was afraid of… I must of messed up somehow…</em>
</p>
<p>Rimi sighed, she fretted over what she did to screw up a nice night and something she thought was going to be a golden opportunity. Earlier in the week Kaoru had asked Rimi if she wanted to go out together to see a movie; Kaoru had said Rimi could pick anything, with a new horror film out Rimi had been waiting for, the choice seemed like it would be the easy part. What Rimi was really concerned about was figuring out whether or not this was an actual date or just Kaoru inviting her out as friends.</p>
<p>Even though she was having a good time Rimi became progressively more concerned throughout the night, Kaoru hadn’t given any indication that Rimi should take this seriously; they didn’t even hold hands during the movie, something that Rimi thought was supposed to be a given when you go out for a movie date. Still, Rimi tried to remain determined, if there was even the slightly chance Kaoru could see her as a potential girlfriend, Rimi was going to take it.</p>
<p>Yet now there seemed to be more distance between them than ever before. Rimi felt a little like crying; whether or not the night started out as a date, by Kaoru uncomfortable seeming behaviour, it was clear there would be no second one.</p>
<p>Kaoru noticed Rimi’s downturned face; she straightened herself up, approached Rimi and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Dear Rimi-chan, is something the matter? I thought you said you enjoyed yourself.”</p>
<p>“I did but…” Rimi sniffled, “You’re not having a good time…”</p>
<p>“But of course I am, kitten,” Kaoru said reassuringly.</p>
<p>“No you’re not…” Rimi shook her head defiantly, “I can tell you’re upset; I messed something up…”</p>
<p>“Not at all, you have done nothing wrong,” Kaoru waved her hand as if to wave off Rimi’s worries. “If I seem off it is only because I was a little sca-”</p>
<p>Rimi tilted her head, looking up to Kaoru, “A little what?”</p>
<p>Kaoru blushed a little and looked away, “I-it is not important, just know that it is not in any way your fault.”</p>
<p>“If you say so…” Rimi sighed again, not feeling satisfied with Kaoru’s answer.</p>
<p>Kaoru tapped her chin, thinking of a way to move the conversation on, “I know! Perhaps a drink is in order, would you like me to fetch you something from the nearby vending machine, my kitten?”</p>
<p>Rimi hummed, “I suppose… maybe just some juice?”</p>
<p>“Coming right up!” Kaoru declared, “I shall return with the greatest of hastes!”</p>
<p>Kaoru briskly strolled off to the vending machine and began rifling through her wallet for change.</p>
<p>Rimi leaned up against a nearby wall.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I do? Should I just ask Kaoru-senpai if this is a date? It might be nice to clarify what I did wrong so I can apologize…</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey good looking,” A deep voice said right beside Rimi, causing her to jump a little.</p>
<p>“U-um… excuse me?” Rimi shied away after see the person speaking to her. A tall, strange looking man rested an arm against the wall beside Rimi and loomed over her.</p>
<p>“You here alone?” He asked, his rotting yellow teeth showed in an intimidating grin.</p>
<p>Rimi looked around, hoping someone would save her, “Actually I’m with… a friend…”</p>
<p>“Not a guy I hope!” The man chuckled, he began to lean in.</p>
<p>Another voice spoke up behind the man, “Excuse me, sir, you’re making her uncomfortable.” It was Kaoru, much to Rimi’s belief.</p>
<p>The man turned to her, “Hey, I’m just trying to pick up this little cutie here. What’s it got to do with you?”</p>
<p>“Actually…” Kaoru sidestepped the man and wrapped an arm around Rimi, “…she’s <strong>my </strong>girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“Great, another dyke,” the man groaned.</p>
<p>Kaoru sneered; Rimi had never her with such a look on her face before, one of such anger, “I’ll thank you to <strong>leave now</strong>. We would like to continue our date…”</p>
<p>“Whatever…” the man shrugged and walked away.</p>
<p>Kaoru’s gaze softened as she turned to Rimi, “Are you ok, my princess?”</p>
<p>Rimi quickly threw her arms around Kaoru, burying her face in the taller girl’s chest, “Kaoru-senpai, you saved me!” Her voice was muffled but Kaoru could still understand her.</p>
<p>“There there… you’re safe now,” Kaoru began running her fingers through Rimi’s hair comfortingly. Her touched soothed Rimi, calming the girl and making her feel safe almost instantly.</p>
<p> Kaoru paused; she furrowed her brow as felt she must speak up, “Rimi, I… feel I must apologise…”</p>
<p>Rimi lifted her head and looked up to Kaoru, “Apologise? For what?”</p>
<p>“Back there, when I spoke to that man, I referred to you as my girlfriend… that was rather presumptuous of me…” Kaoru blushed as she looked down to Rimi. “After all… we haven’t even finished our first date yet…”</p>
<p>“D-date!?” Rimi’s eyes grew wide as she stuttered her way through her excitement, “Y-you mean… this really was a date!?”</p>
<p>“Oh how sinful of me, have I been fooling myself this entire night?” Kaoru placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, “I thought my desire was clear when I asked you to accompany me this night, but… perhaps it is… you do not feel the same way, my kitten?”</p>
<p>“W-Wait I do! I do! Honestly, I thought I was being silly thinking this was a date myself… I’m a little relieved to hear it actually was even if I’m not a good date…”</p>
<p>Kaoru placed a hand on Rimi’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, “Why would you say something as outlandish as you being a bad date? I have had a most wonderful time being with you!”</p>
<p>Rimi seemed unconvinced, “Then why were you acting so weird before? And we didn’t really do any date stuff during the movie like… you know… holding hands or… o-other things…”</p>
<p>Kaoru chuckled, “That it what was troubling you, princess? I suppose I can understand your misinterpretation; truth be told the reason I might have seemed a bit off… well…” Kaoru looked away for a moment; she felt embarrassed but knew the truth was important for Rimi. Kaoru lifted her gaze once again, “The movie we saw, it might have made me… just the tiniest bit… in the most fleeting and princely of ways… scared…”</p>
<p>Rimi gasped, “What? You!? But you’re the bravest person I know, you even stood up to the scary guy before!”</p>
<p>“Well, when someone important to me is in peril I can’t help but step up… You’re important to me, Rimi-chan, I will always make sure you’re safe,” Kaoru said tenderly. “Yet still… when it comes to horror films, they may shake me up just a little… heights too.” Kaoru’s features shifted, becoming much brighter, “But I’ve gotten much better with that! I even went on a rollercoaster by myself and went up to the gate on the school roof!” Kaoru proclaimed proudly.</p>
<p>Rimi giggled, “Kaoru-senpai, I had no idea you could be so… cute.”</p>
<p>“I prefer ‘fleeting’, ‘handsome’ or ‘sinfully beautiful’, but if it’s from you I shall take ‘cute’,” Kaoru smiled affectionately down at Rimi. “You know, dear Rimi-chan, there is still time left in the night. Time enough to make it feel more like a date…”</p>
<p>“In what way?” Rimi asked, tilting her head.</p>
<p>“Well, if I am to escort you home…” Kaoru extended her hand out dramatically, “Perhaps you may give me the pleasure of holding your hand?”</p>
<p>“T-that would… be nice,” Rimi nervously extended out her hand. Their fingers met and intertwined, sending a shiver down Rimi’s spine. “This is… heaven…” Rimi sighed contentedly; she closed her eyes and rested her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, letting herself be guided by the girl who she was glad to call her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Yes… yes it is, my princess,” Kaoru pressed her lips to the top of Rimi’s head, giving her a sweet, loving kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! Just a quick chapter for this between bigger stories I'm doing but hopefully you still enjoyed it. I guess you could also view this as a very loosely related Halloween story, the only other thing I have planned to be seasonally based is more fall based than Halloween, so... Happy Halloween!?</p>
<p>As always comments and kudos and such are appreciated; what did you think of this chapter? What's been your  favourite ship so far? What ship are you most looking forward to? etc. etc.</p>
<p>Anyway, have a good evening and Halloween, make sure to watch plenty of horror and hold your Kaorus and Rimis close for comfort!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>